familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
1830
:For the game, see: ''1830. Year '''1830' (MDCCCXXX) was a common year starting on Friday (link will display the full calendar) of the Gregorian Calendar (or a common year starting on Wednesday of the 12-day slower Julian calendar). Events of 1830 January - March * February 3 - Greece is liberated from the Ottoman forces as the final result of the Greek War of Independence. Negotiations for the borders of Greece continued until 1832, under the supervision of Russia, France and Britain, and Greece was internationally recognized as a sovereign state with the Treaty of Constantinople. * January 11 - LaGrange College, now the University of North Alabama, opened its doors, becoming the first publicly chartered college in Alabama. April - June *April 6 - Joseph Smith and five others organize the Church of Christ, later renamed the Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints, the first formally-organized church of the Latter Day Saint movement, in northwestern New York. * May 13 - Ecuador separates from Gran Colombia. * May 28 - US congress passes the Indian Removal Act * June 26 - William IV succeeds George IV as King of the United Kingdom. July - September * July 5 - France invades Algeria - see French period in Algeria. * July 17 - Barthélemy Thimonnier is granted a patent (#7454) for a sewing machine in France. It chains stitches at 200/minute. * July 18 - Uruguay adopts its first constitution. * July 20 - Greece grants citizenship to Jews. * July 27 - France: Beginning of the July Revolution. * August 9 - France: Louis Philippe becomes King of the French. * August 13 - France: Duc de Broglie becomes Prime Minister. * August 25 - Beginning of the Belgian revolution. * August 31 - Edwin Beard Budding is granted a patent for the invention of lawnmower. * September 15 - Liverpool and Manchester Railway opened (world's first intercity passenger railway operated solely by steam locomotives). October - December * October 4 - The Provisional Government in Brussels declares the creation of the independent state of Belgium, in revolt against the government of the Netherlands. * November 2 - France: Jacques Laffitte succeeds the Duc de Broglie as Prime Minister * November 8 - Ferdinand II becomes King of the Two Sicilies * November 22 - The Whig Charles Grey succeeds Arthur Wellesley as Prime Minister of the United Kingdom * November 29 - Beginning of a major Polish insurrection in Warsaw against Russian rule. * December 5 - World premiere of Hector Berlioz's most famous work, Symphonie Fantastique, in Paris. * December 20 - Recognition of the Independence of Belgium by the Great Powers. Undated * Alexandrite, a form of the mineral chrysoberyl, is discovered in Russia and named after Czar Alexander II. Births January - June *February 3 - Robert Arthur Talbot Gascoyne-Cecil, Prime Minister of the United Kingdom (d. 1903) *February 9 - Abd al-Aziz, Ottoman Sultan (d. 1876) *March 15 - Paul von Heyse, German writer, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1914) July - December *July 10 - Camille Pissarro, French painter (d. 1903) *August 18 - Emperor Franz Joseph I of Austria (d. 1916) *September 2 - William P. Frye, American politician (d. 1911) *September 8 - Frédéric Mistral, French writer, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1914) *September 12 - William Sprague IV, American politician from Rhode Island (d. 1915) *September 15 - Porfirio Díaz, President of Mexico (d. 1915) *December 10 - Emily Dickinson, American poet (d. 1886) *''date unknown'' - Mary Hunt, American activist (d. 1906) : See also 1830 births. Deaths January - June *January 7 - Thomas Lawrence, English painter (b. 1769) *February 23 - Jan Piotr Norblin, artist (b. 1740) *March 17 - Laurent, French marshal (b. 1764) *June 4 - Antonio José de Sucre, Venezuelan revolutionary leader and statesman (b. 1795) *June 26 - King George IV of the United Kingdom (b. 1762) July - December *September 18 - William Hazlitt, British essayist (b. 1778) *November 8 - King Francis I of the Two Sicilies (b. 1777) *December 1 - Pope Pius VIII (b. 1761) *December 8 - Benjamin Constant, Swiss writer (b. 1767) *December 17 - Simón Bolívar, Venezuelan revolutionary leader and statesman (b. 1783) : See also 1830 deaths. See also * 1830 in France * 1830 in the United Kingdom